Human Emotions Johnlock
by DevonTheFanGirl
Summary: Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

**Johnlock**

**Human Emotions**

Sherlock hadn't known when his feelings for John had started. He wasn't used to these 'human emotions', but when it hit him he realised that there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Sherlock had talked to Molly about how to get rid of these feelings. She had simply laughed at him and told him there was no stopping them. Once they begun it would take a long time to start forgetting about them and even longer to actually get over them.  
Molly had noticed quite quickly when Sherlock started to act slightly different around John and had deduced that it was because he loved him. Molly and Mrs Hudson had predicted that Sherlock and John would get together long ago, but they didn't think Sherlock would be the one to start it or that it would take so long.

Despite Molly advice to act as if nothing was happening, Sherlock had been avoiding John as much as possible when they weren't working a case. Sometimes going out for a case without him, just in case.  
He was worried that John would work it out and he would leave. Sherlock knew that he wouldn't be able to cope with finding another flatmate, he wasn't sure anyone would last more than a week. No one would be able to replace John anyways, in his eyes John was perfection.

"-lock. Sherlock!"

"Hmm... Oh, hello John" Sherlock spoke, putting his hands down from his typical praying position.

"You've been ignoring me. Also you haven't been taking me on cases."

"Sometimes I need only my intelligence, stop being so childish John."

John threw his arms up in the air in defeat, throwing an annoyed look at Sherlock before walking into the kitchen. Turning out the kettle and pulling two cups out of the cupboard, checking to see if anytime slimey or sticky was hiding at the bottom.  
Sherlock watched John from the distance, looking at his angered posture. Hands shaking in a tight fist, waiting for the water to be bolied.

"Listen John, I did not mean to offend you. I've just needed to be alone these past few days." Sherlock annouced, surprised that John stayed facing away as if he hadn't heard him. "John turn around!"

John spun round, pushing Sherlock against the wall. Staring deeply into Sherlock's eyes and leaning forward even so slightly.

"You're a dick you know," John whispered, pressing his lips against Sherlock's. Sherlock froze immediately and John quickly retreated sensing instant rejection.  
John cheeks flushed, eyes slightly watering as he saw Sherlock's expressionless face.

"Sherlock... I'l-I'll just be in my bedroom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Johnlock**  
**Human Emotions**

**A/N - Hey everyone thanks for the kind reviews and thanks to the people who actually read the first chapter. Here as promised is the second chapter, so enjoy! Also if you want to give a suggestion feel free to send me a message :)**

_"You're a dick you know," John whispered, pressing his lips against Sherlock's. Sherlock froze immediately and John quickly retreated sensing instant rejection. _  
_John cheeks flushed, eyes slightly watering as he saw Sherlock's expressionless face._

_"Sherlock... I'l-I'll just be in my bedroom."_

John rushed into his bedroom, cheeks flushing red and tears threatening to spill. Slamming the door behind him John slowly slid down, resting his heavy head in his hands.  
His breath shaky and deep, silently cursing his brain for thinking that Sherlock would actually do something back. What was he expecting? 'I love you'?

John crawled over to his bedroom, slumping lazily on the pillows. Trying to listen to Sherlock moving and only hearing silence. He couldn't hear Sherlock freaking out or shooting/hurting something.

Little did John know that Sherlock was stood in the exact place that he had left him. Sherlock just stayed there, not daring to move. Replaying everything that had just happened, taking in every second. John leaning in, his soft lips, his shocked expression.  
Sherlock just took in the little details, placing them in his mind place. A room designated to his faithful doctor.

Sherlock, after what had seemed like forever, started to move. Slowly moving around the apartment, trying to figure out where he was heading or what he was doing.  
Turning round in circles countless times Sherlock stopped in front of the kettle. Thoughtless turning it on, getting out a cup and making sure he made it the way John liked it.

Treading lightly towards the doctor's bedroom, he placed the the cup of tea down on the floor. Sitting down next to it and leaning his head against the door.

"John? Are you awake?" Sherlock spoke, trying to hear a response from the other side.

"Mmm."

"I've made you some tea, would you like to come and get it?"

"No," A muffled voice called. Sherlock could hear covers moving around and some more muffled sounds.

"John... John? Alright then I'm coming in," Sherlcok grabbed the cup and stood up. Grabbing the handle and cautiously walking in. Seeing John throw the covers over his head.

"No! Sherlock, go out! I'll get it later," John shouted underneath the cover, holding them tightly so they wouldn't fall off.

Sherlock sighed and sat down at the end of the bed. Tugging ever so slightly on the covers, feeling them been sharply pulled back.  
Sherlock got on his knees and moved futher up the bed, pulling the material quickly that John was left undercovered. His arms quickly covering his face before Sherlock could react.

"John, please. I'm not angry at you!" Sherlock pleaded, using his strength to pin each of John's arms above his head. "John..."

Red eyes and a streaked face looked up at Sherlock, fresh tears beginning to stain the doctor's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnlock**  
**Human Emotions Chapter Three**

**A/N - Wow everyone, thank you for reading this far! I'm so close to 1000 reads, really proud for my first Johnlock fanfic. But anyway please enjoy and hopefully leave a review!**

_"John, please. I'm not angry at you!" Sherlock pleaded, using his strength to pin each of John's arms above his head. "John..."_

_Red eyes and a streaked face looked up at Sherlock, fresh tears beginning to stain the doctor's face._

"John..."

Sherlock looked at John, watching the tears drip from his cheeks. Little circular droplets soaking the bed sheets below, slowly letting go of his arms.  
John furiously rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. Trying to stop embarrassing himself in front of Sherlock.

"John, look at me." The doctor heard. The soft voice invading the muffled sounds coming from himself.

"Just leave me alone... Please," John begged, removing his fisted hands from his face. "Sometimes you really need to leave me alone."

Sherlock opened his mouth, but John only continued staring. His eyes begging Sherlock not to ask him about what he had just done. Many theories passing through his head. Was it just the heat of the moment? Did John really love him?

John gave out a heavy sigh, avoiding Sherlock's purposely blanked expression and eyes. Lying back down on his side curling up in a ball. Leaving Sherlock alone on the edge of bed, the feeling of his deep eyes sinking into the doctor's back.  
John closed his eyes, trying to steady out his breathing like he would done if he woke up from a nightmare. Trying to block out the presence of the detective, opening his eyelid slightly to see him sat in his familiar praying position.

Sherlock noticed the quick glance from John as he mimicked exploring his mind palace. Smiling when John's body finally began to relax and stretch from the tightened ball shape.  
The detective shuffled closer to the doctor's body, getting so close that he laid down next to him. Wrapping his arms securely around John and pulling him closer. Their bodies fitting perfectly together, as Sherlock grabbed the bed sheets and covering both of them.

Sherlock took a deep breath, "John Watson, I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Johnlock**

**Human Emotions Chapter Four**

**A/N - I can't thank everyone enough who has read this far! It's nice to know that people do like my work :) By the way, if anyone is interested my instagram is Hiddlesbatchcupcakes and I have just joined kik (same name) :3**

_The detective shuffled closer to the doctor's body, getting so close that he laid down next to him. Wrapping his arms securely around John and pulling him closer. Their bodies fitting perfectly together, as Sherlock grabbed the bed sheets and covering both of them. _

_Sherlock took a deep breath, "John Watson, I love you."_

"My emotions not for your experiment, I thought we talked about this." John softly spoke, trying to release Sherlock's arms from around him.

Sherlock refusing to let John escape from his grasp. Continously pulling John back against his chest, ignoring John's slight whimpers in protest.

Sherlock grabbed John's waist and pull his head into his chest. Tugging John's chin upwards so both of their eyes interlocking.

"What if this wasn't an experiment? What if i was prepared to go all the way with you?" Sherlock stated, colour flooding into his cheeks. Surprising imself at the sudden confidence to come out with it. "Would you... Would you love me back?"

Sherlock could feel his heartbeat quickening, John's silence was unbearable. His brain not functioning properly and no signs or anything that would help him. Help him with this crushing sensation on his lungs, as John stared blanky into his soul.

"Do you need to ask me..."

"Yes."

"I've already kissed you! You bloody idiot," John shakily answered, relaxing his muscles against Sherlock's grip.

Sherlock returned the laugh, leaning down his pressing lightly against John's lips. Not wanting to seem to eager, even though certain parts of him were telling him otherwise.

John returned the kiss. Deepening the kiss, bringing his arms around Sherlock. One hand grabbing the tight curls.

"Who knew 'The Virgin' had these certain thoughts," John winked, pulling away in the desperate need for oxygen. Peeking downwards and chuckling as Sherlock started squirming.

"Well, not... Umm, not physically. This is new to me..." Sherlock stuttered. His face even brighter than before, dodging eye-contact with him.

"I could teach you," John suggestively laughed, wiggling his eyesbrows up and down. Slowly kissing Sherlock's neck, smiling as he pulled away.

"John Watson, I love you."

"No shit, Sherlock." They both chuckled , pulling each other back into another deep kiss.


End file.
